Secrets
by thewhitespirit
Summary: When Princess Gabriella becomes orphaned, she is moved to her uncle's mansion, where she is told that her uncle has no children. But she feels like secrets are being held. She hears a boy that sounds her age singing every night down the dark corridors, she's not allowed in room 111, and has dreams of blue eyes staring into her soul.


**Hi! I'm here with my first High School Musical fanfiction! I've been obsessed with these lately, so I thought of an idea and here it is! Hehe, I hope it enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What is it? What is it?"

"Someone had died. You did not say it had broken among your servants."

"I didn't know! Gabriella, come with me, you have to hide, quickly!

* * *

It was 1911. Princess Gabriella Montez was one of the most beautiful and sweetest girls you could think of. At the young age of 14, she already had beautiful curves on her body, her hair curled down her back like a waterfall, and her smile could change anyone's day. She soon could rule the kingdom when she gets older. When her father and mother give their loving daughter the throne, the world could be an even better place than it already was.

Until it spread.

The cholera had broken out in its most fatal form and people were dying like flies. All of Gabriella's beloved servants had been taken ill in the night, and everything turned to chaos. There was panic on every side of the castle.

During the confusion and the bewilderment of the second day, Gabriella hid herself in the closet, keeping the door locked and the lights off.

"Please, please…" Gabriella whispered, trying to stay sane as she heard cries from outside the locked door, hoping that her mother and father would not be the next to leave.

She wondered if anyone thought of her, if anybody wanted her, and if the kingdom would recover.

The minutes turned into hours, and the hours turned into what felt like days, and Gabby passed the time by crying and singing to herself; praying to God that the kingdom would be safe soon.

After what felt like forever, she cried herself to sleep.

She dreamed of someone she had never met before. Someone with stunning blue eyes and sandy hair, but she never fully saw his face. He was trying to help her, but they couldn't reach each other. The boy cried for help, too, but Gabriella couldn't grab his hand.

* * *

When she woke up, she lay there and the at the ceiling. The castle was so perfectly still. She heard no voices, no footsteps. She wondered if the cholera had ended and everyone was better, and if the trouble was over. She wondered who would take care of her if all her servants, and, most importantly, her loving parents were dead.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they sounded like men in armor. They began to talk in low voices, trying not to interrupt the silence that had been set upon the room.

"What desolation…" she heard a man whisper.

"The king and queen were such wonderful people. They would've passed the throne to her daughter if she hadn't disappeared, too. No one's found her body, but we've come to believe she dead."

"This is unbelievable. They were such wonderful people."

Gabriella felt her eyes burn with tears when she heard the fate of her parents. She realized that she should tell them she's alive. The brunette stood up and got used the wobbling in her legs, before opening the door, startling the guard so much that they jumped back.

"Oh my gosh," he cried, running up her, "Princess Gabriella, thank God you're all right! We thought you were dead!"

10 more guards came running in, smiling at the princess's soft and concerned face.

"It's all right, I'm all right, but.. my parents," she whispered lowering her head. Everything fell quiet again.

* * *

Gabriella had always like to look up to her mother and thought of her as a beautiful, respectful woman. She knew that when her mother died, which she thought would be a long way from now, that it would hurt.

She just didn't know it would hurt so much.

She wasn't a girl to be self absorbed; she respected her mother and father without end, and now, without them, she was lost. Completely lost.

"Princess," she looked at the sound of a soft, sweet voice from the doorway of her room.

"I'm here to take you away."

Gabriella gasped, backing up.

"No, no, no, not in a bad way, just to go live with your Uncle in Simi Valley. He said he would be happy to look after you." Gabriella nodded. She never knew her uncle well, but she knew he was a nice man, despite the fact he didn't get the throne. He was just as nice of a man, but wasn't as smart as his brother.

"Would you be all right with that?"

"Of course," Gabriella replied, smiling slightly. She didn't want to sound rude.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

Gabriella stared the giant mansion that was in front of her. She stepped towards the door, with a servant behind her, carrying one of her suitcases; Gabriella insisted she should at least carry one.

"Does Uncle Jack have any kids? Like any my age?"

"Not that I know of, but many teenager live in the mansion you can play in. I did hear though that he did have a son named Troy, but he died when he was little." Gabriella got sad for minute as she thought about that. A young boy who could have been royalty, but died so young.

"Gabby, my dear, welcome!" She looked up and grinned at the sight of her uncle, her hair slightly slicked back and dressed in a suit.

"You've gotten so big, my dear! I've heard you've grown into a wonderful young lady!" The servant Lily, nodded, handing Gabriella her last bag. Her uncle suddenly looked pained.

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened at the palace. You know how close I was to your brother, and you mother as well." Gabriella nodded sympathetically and was led to her room. She would probably paint the walls, as she was an artist. She would fill the walls with roses and help all the servants in the house with cleaning, and make new friends, and most importantly, try to avenge her family's deaths.

"Uncle Jack?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he said turning back and facing Gabriella at the doorway.

"Do you have any children?"

She watched suspiciously as she Jack's face change to pained, but almost, angry.

"No, Gabriella, I do not." He nodded to her and pained a smile, before walking stiffly out of the room. Something suddenly flashed into her memory like reading a book with vivid pictures. She saw his eyes, a deep ocean blue, staring into her soul.

"Troy?" she whispered.

* * *

**I know, it's a little short, but it's just the prologue. **

**But I hoped you liked it! It was fun to write! I hope I can see you next chapter…? Hehe, bye!**


End file.
